


walk walk fashion baby

by alwayswhenleastexpected



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, Project runway - Freeform, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswhenleastexpected/pseuds/alwayswhenleastexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is Wade's model in the new Project Runway competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk walk fashion baby

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on fuckyesdeadpool and the mod had mentioned Project Runway!Spideypool. Thus this fic was born. 
> 
> Also shit ending is shit because I hate endings
> 
> (wow AO3 formats things weirdly? sorry it's so spacey, it's not as long as it looks)

Peter Parker tried very hard not to visibly look let down when he was selected to serve as Wade Wilson’s model in the new Project Runway competition.

 

He had not even known the man for a full minute, and he was already unsettled by not only his strange appearance, but his abrasive and gregarious presence in the room as well. A red beanie, obnoxiously patterned scarf, and oversized pair of sunglasses awkwardly deflated Wade’s curiously well-built and intimidating stature, but Peter was left even more concerned when he realized that this was to draw attention away from the scars marring the skin that remained exposed. He had caught several people risking glances; some were curious, and others were disgusted.

 

His sympathy was short lived, however, when Wade’s first direct words to Peter just so happened to be a comment about his backside, which left Peter indignant and horrified that he would have to be dressed by this man on a regular basis.

 

“The runway gods have smiled down upon me,” Wade was saying as they headed to the work stations for the first challenge. He momentarily fell half a step behind Peter to remark, “I don’t think any of the other models have as beautiful of an ass—”

 

“Wilson!” Peter stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath. “Look, I don’t want to be an asshole about this and get you kicked off or anything, so I’d really appreciate it if you… kept everything between us purely professional, from now on.”

 

Wade granted him a wide smirk. “Right, professional. You got it, Petey.”

 

“Peter. Please just call me Peter.”

 

***

 

As a model, Peter felt he had no obligation to talk or interact with Wade any more than was necessary for the competition. He also thought it was best for his sanity that he engaged Wade as little as possible.

 

“You really have a gorgeous pair of legs there Peter, have you considered modeling as a career? Ha ha, oh wait.”

 

“Ha ha,” Peter echoed dryly.

 

There was no way that any of the other models would have tolerated his constant chattering, distasteful jokes, or hands that occasionally lingered on an inseam a split second too long.

 

Peter endured all of this with minimal retaliation, mostly because Wade managed to work efficiently (albeit with bursts of overwhelming fervor), and when he wasn’t cracking crude jokes or talking nonsensically, he possessed a charismatic energy that succeeded in infecting Peter and dissolving most of his initial apprehension.

 

Wade’s first project had surprised Peter by being ostentatious yet thoughtful. The only real grudge Peter held towards the outfit was directed at the pair of ten-inch platform heels that Wade had insisted were crucial to the execution of his design, and left him sweating out of effort to march as straight as possible down the catwalk. But Peter garnered a little more respect for Wade when they had been announced the winner of the first round, and even returned Wade’s broad grin with a smile of his own.

 

It became a little easier to work with him, after that. Whether this was because Wade actually became more pleasant to be around, or because Peter was developing a tolerance for his personality, he was unsure.

 

 

***

 

“So… where did you go to school?”

 

This was one of Peter’s attempts at polite conversation while Wade was cutting and preparing fabric. It was the start of the fourth challenge; despite a suggestive comment thrown at one of the other models backstage, Wade had managed to not be disqualified from the last round, and returned to his station in high spirits.

 

“What? Oh, uh, started at UCLA. Then finished up at Parsons,” Wade replied casually, flicking a pin behind him.

 

“P-parsons? Seriously?” Peter’s look of disbelief was almost comical. “No way. I don’t believe you.” 

 

Something sullen flashed across Wade’s scarred face, but it was quickly replaced by amusement. “Let me get this straight: you’re here modeling my clothes on _Project fucking Runway_ , but you don’t believe that I actually went to Parsons?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re blackmailing one of the judges,” Peter retorted with a crooked smile. “And yes, I find it a little difficult to believe that _you_ actually graduated from one of the most prominent fashion schools in the world.”

 

Wade held a hand over his heart with an exaggerated pout. “Peter, I’m hurt by your thoroughly detrimental opinion of me. I would never stoop so low. And I so did graduate. They tried to kick me out like twice, but they still let me have my diploma.”

 

“What? Why were they trying to kick you out?”

 

“That’s, uh, a story to tell another time.” Wade paused in his actions, glancing coyly up at Peter. “Like… maybe over dinner, sometime…?”

 

Peter’s mouth hung open for a moment, and then he laughed nervously. He wasn’t entirely sure if Wade was serious or not. “I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules for the designers to ask their models on dates.”   

 

“What? That’s a ridiculous rule. I am filing a complaint. Also you need to take your shirt off now.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, deciding not to encourage the conversation any further. He obligingly removed his tee shirt, then he caught sight of the color of the large pile of fabric Wade was currently working on.

 

“Wait, why does every part of this outfit have to be _lavender_?”

 

“This is mauve, airhead. It’s a beautiful color, and you’ll look fabulous in it. Well, you always look fabulous, but this will make you mauve-elous. Heh, get it? _Mauve-_ elous, instead of—”

 

Peter’s lips twitched. “Your sense of humor is as sophisticated as always, Wade.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m hilarious. So, what about that dinner?”

 

Peter frowned, caught off guard again. Though he had become friendlier towards Wade as the competition passed, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to extend that friendliness beyond their professional relationship. “I— are you being serious?”

 

Wade stared at him with wide eyes, as though he had just realized he made a mistake. “Well, yeah, I was— but I mean, I get it if you don’t swing that way, or you know, if my face makes you want to upchuck your lunch or whatever—”

 

“Whoa, whoa, I never even—”

 

“Just, uh, forget I said anything,” Wade finished, clearing his throat awkwardly and turning back to the sewing machine.

 

“Wade, I just don’t want to— _what_ —” Peter, in a state of confusion and helplessness, was cut off again as Wade turned and threw an armful of fabric over his head.

 

“Oh, oops. Don’t worry, I promise you won’t look like a bath pouf for much longer, Petey.”

 

***

 

As it turned out, his ridiculous mauve ensemble had cost Wade the competition. Peter, although disappointed, was not really surprised; he felt more embarrassed than usual walking down the runway in the gaudy, puff-sleeved prom suit.

 

Once back in his regular clothes, he made his way to the work shop to say good bye to Wade. He found him hunched over and violently cramming armfuls of various materials into a large old trunk.  

 

“Wade?” Peter called, approaching the lone figure.

 

Wade jumped and spun around, smiling when he spotted Peter. “Petey, my beautiful boy! Gonna miss you and those lovely legs of yours. Well, not just your legs, your ass too… basically your whole body, best model I’ve ever had, really, I really don’t think I’ve ever—”

 

“— _thank you_ , Wade.” Peter cut Wade off, his lips twisting as he tried to suppress a blush. “I just wanted to say good luck and everything. And… well, I had fun wearing your outfits. So, thanks for that… experience.”

 

Wade’s face brightened. “You liked my designs? Really?”

 

Peter laughed. “Yeah, I guess I did. Except for the one with that giant spider hat.”

 

“All in the name of art, Petey.”

 

“I think at that point you were just trying to make me look as ridiculous as possible,” said Peter, smiling.

 

Wade smirked at that, slamming his trunk closed. “Well, with the prom outfit… maybe just a little.”

 

Peter grinned and shook his head at Wade, and they were both silent for a moment.

 

Finally, just when Wade had finished packing his shoulder bag, Peter quipped, “So, Wade, do you— do you want go get a coffee, or something?”

 

Wade at first look incredibly surprised, then wary. As if by reflex, he adjusted the beanie on his head.

 

“’You being serious?”

 

Peter shrugged, attempting a casual smile. “Yeah, why not?”

 

“Well I could think of several reasons…”

 

“Wade, do you want to get coffee with me or not?”

 

Wade’s expression slowly relaxed, until he was grinning again. “Yeah, a coffee date with a super-hot model. Dream come true. I can totally do that.” 

 

Peter nodded and tried not to grin as he held the door open for Wade and his trunk.  “See you outside, then.”


End file.
